Kamen Rider Ghost: The Hyperdimension Battle
by ardra.boy
Summary: Takeru pergi ke dimensi Gamindsutri dan suasana disana benar-benar diluar kendali, keempat CPU telah dikendalikan oleh seseorang yang telah mencapai keinginannya untuk menguasai Gamindsutri, kini semua tergantung Takeru, Makoto, Alain dan para CPU Candidate untuk mengembalikan Gamindustri seperti semula
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

". . ."

"Kami semua melarikan diri dari Heart Dimension dan kembali ke Hyper Dimension"

"Setelah itu, penggabungan kedua dimensi terjadi, Gamindustri berubah menjadi dunia yang diambang kehancuran, seperti Zero Dimension"

"Kakak kami yang seorang CPU, yang sudah dimakan kegelapan, kembali ke Hyper Dimension, membawa banyak armada monster dengan mereka"

". . ."

"Kami kira semua itu sudah berakhir, kami sempat putus asa"

"Sampai pada akhirnya, 3 pahlawan muncul menyelamatkan dunia kami"

"Mereka adalah…"


	2. Chapter 1: Into the Hyperdimension

**CHAPTER 1: INTO THE HYPERDIMENSION**

Suatu hari, di kuil pemberantas hantu, serang anak berambut pirang krim sedang tertidur di meja ruang tamu, di meja itu terlihat ada semua 15 Eyecon pahlawan tersusun rapi, anak ini bernama Tenkuuji Takeru.

Ia sedang tertidur lelap di mejanya, tetapi dalam mimpinya ia bermimpi tentang sebuah kota yang kacau, langitnya berwarna merah gelap dan kekacauan terjadi dimana-mana, Takeru terlihat bingung sekaligus takut

"Apa ini?" tanya nya

"Takeru.." sebuah suara memanggil nya

"Takeru.." suara itu memanggil nya lagi

"Takeru..!"

Tiba-tiba Takeru terbangun dari tidurnya dan ia melihat kesebelah ada seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek, penampilannya pun terliaht lebih tua dari anak ini, dia adalah Akari.

"Ah..Akari-san, kau membuat mu kaget saja" ucap nya sambil mengeluh lalu menghilangkan rasa ngantuknya

"Habisnya kau tidur saja sih" ujar Akari sambil tertawa sedikit

Takeru sempat terdiam memikirkan sesuatu, Akari melihat Takeru lalu melirik eyecon-eyeconnya yang tersusun rapi

"Takeru, 15 eyecon ini… kau kan sudah mendapatkan semuanya, tidak kah kau akan membuat permintaan agar kau bisa hidup lagi?" tanya nya

"Belum ne, aku, Makoto nii-chan, dan Alain masih butuh eyecon ini untuk bertarung" ucapnya sambil memengangi Eyecon nomor 1, yaitu Musashi Eyecon

"Akari, aku kebawah dulu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Jii-san" Ia langsung membereskan eyecon-eyecon nya kemudian disimpan dalam tas kecil dan dimasukan kedalam bajunya.

Takeru berjalan keruang bawah, dimana terlihat sebuah batu besar dengan lambang mata disana

"JII-SAAAN.. JII-SAN DIMANA KAU?" Takeru berteriak mencari Sanin

"Oyy Oyy Takeru berisik tau" kata seorang hantu imut bernama Yurusen

"Yurusen, Jii-san dimana?"

"Kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang penting ya, bukan begitu Takeru?" seorang pria tua muncul dibelakang nya, sempat menganggetkan Takeru, ia adalah yang dicari-cari Takeru tadi, Sanin

"Jii-san, dari kemarin aku tidur dan selalu mendapat mimpi yang sama, yaitu seperti ada kota yang hancur lalu ada yang memanggil nama ku" Takeru menjelaskan

"Sayangnya aku tidak tau apa-apa, tapi ada kemungkinan bahwa ada dunia yang membutuhkan bantuan mu" ucap Sanin

"Membutuhkan.. bantuan ku? Tunggu! Sebenarnya ada dunia lain lagi selain bumi dan dunia Ganma?!"

"Tentu saja ada, hanya saja kita tidak tau dunia apa itu.. Takeru, apa kau benar-benar penasaran akan hal ini?" Sanin menatap Takeru serius sambil menanyai nya

"Eh?" Takeru terlihat bingung

"Aku bisa saja mengirim ke dunia itu, tapi aku tidak bisa membawa mu kembali" ujarnya

"EHH!? Lalu bagaimana aku akan pulang?!"

"tidak perlu khawatir, kau akan menemukan seseorang yang bisa membawa mu pulang ya kan? Hahaha" Sanin sempat tertawa entah apa yang lucu, lalu sesaat wajahnya kembali serius, ia membuka portal yang bentuknya seperti bentuk mata

"Pergilah Takeru, kau akan menemukan jawaban nya disana"

Setelah itu pun, Takeru masuk ke portal itu.

"HAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH" Di dalam sana, ia melewati ruang dan waktu, memang perjalan nya cukup memusingkan kepala, itulah kenapa ia berteriak, perlahan Ia melihat sebuah cahaya dan dirinya mengarah kesana.

"Ughh~ Ummhh~" Takeru perlahan mulai menyadarkan diri dan membuka matanya, ia menemukan dirinya sendiri tiduran di rerumputan merah, ia terlihat bingung kenapa rumputnya berwarna merah. Ketika ia melihat kedepan, Takeru kaget melihat sebuah kota dari kejauhan yang hancur lebur, ia lalu mengingat sesuatu

"Tempat ini… tidak salah lagi, ini seperti di mimpi ku"

Kemudian ia mendengar ada suara, Takeru cepat-cepat langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon dekat situ, ia melihat sekelompok monster yang lewat

"Itu.. kenapa ada monster disekitar sini?" tanya nya pada diri sendiri sambil mengintip dari balik pohon.

Takeru mulai berjalan memasuki kota itu, bisa dibilang suasana nya begitu sepi dan suram, ia melihat-lihat sekeliling. Takeru tidak sadar ternyata ada kamera pengintai yang mengikutinya dari belakang, ketika sedang berjalan menyusuri kota tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh 3 monster didepannya

"UWAAH!"

Para monster langsung menerjang Takeru, ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk melawan balik atau mungkin setidaknya hanya menahan dan menghindari serangan mereka, disitu Takeru tau lawannya tidak sepadan.

Lalu seorang wanita bersurai pink keunguan dan mengenakan semacam serangam sekolah, lalu kaos kakiny yang panjang dan belang-belang pink berlari melewati Takeru dan melawan monster-monster dengan pedangnya

"Ah?! Siapa kau?" tanya Takeru

"Perkenalannya nanti saja tuan! Sekarang lari lah!" sahut wanita itu

Ia berusaha untuk melawan balik para monster, tetapi dia tidak cukup kuat hingga terlalu cepat kelelahan

"Aku tidak akan lari!" Sahut Takeru

Takeru lalu berlari kedepan wanita yang kelelahan, ia memunculkan sabuknya lalu mengeluarkan Eyeconnya dari dalam bajunya, sementara gadis itu hanya melihat-lihat. Takeru menekan tombol di Eyecon lalu memasukannya kedalam sabukanya, tiba-tiba saja keluar semacam hantu berbentuk jaket, atau dinamakan Parka

 **EYE! BATCHRIMINA!**

Ia melakukan sebuah pose terlebih dahulu, kemudian ia tarik dan dorong tuas yang ada disabuknya sambil berkata "Henshin"

Lalu tubuhnya dikeliling partikel oranye dan berubah wujud

 **KAIGAN! ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GO-GO-GO-GHOST! GO GO GO GO**

Parka tadi langsung menyatu dengan Takeru, ia telah berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Ghost.

Monster-monster itu tanpa basa-basi langsung menerjang Takeru, tetapi Takeru memberikan perlawanan yang bagus, 2 monster menerjangnya dari depan, Takaru menghindari yang satu lalu menangkis yang satunya lagi, ketika akan ada yang menyerangny dari belakang, ia langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya, GanGan Saber lalu ditebaskannya ke monster itu.

Kini giliran Takeru yang maju, ia menebas 2 monster terus-terusan tanpa henti sampai pada akhir mereka pun teratasi, kini tersisa 1 monster saja. Takeru manarik dan mendorong tuas sabuknya

"Hidup ku membara!"

 **DAI KAIGAN! ORE! OMEGA DRIVE!**

Takeru mengumpulkan tenaga nya ke kaki kanan, ia melayang sementara lalu menendang monster itu hingga akhirnya semua monster berhasil dikalahkan.

Gadis tadi langsung berlari kearah Takeru, Takeru sendiri perlahan berdiri dan menoleh kearah sang gadis dan ia sudah kembali ke wujud manusia, gadis tersebut hanya bisa memperhatikan Takeru dan terdiam

"Uh.. apa ada.. masalah?" Tanya Takeru

"Ah! Uhm tidak kok, hanya saja…" Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Takeru

"Aku tidak pernah melihat mu sebelumnya, apa aku boleh tau siapa dirimu" tanya sang gadis dengan sopan

"Nama ku Tenkuuji Takeru, panggil saja Takeru ya" katanya dengan senyuman kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke gadis itu

"Salam kenal Takeru-kun, nama ku Nepgear" katanya dengan senang lalu berjabat tangan dengan Takeru.

Ketika mereka berdua sedang asik berkenalan, Takeru tiba-tiba merasakan sakit kepala dan sempat kehilangan keseimbangan untuk berdiri, untung Nepgear sempat menangkapnya

"Ah! Takeru-kun! Apa kau sakit!?"

"Ti- tidak apa-apa kok, sepertinya kepala ku masih sedikit pusing setelah melakukan perjalanan ruang dan waktu tadi" ujar nya sambil tersenyum canggung

"Eh? Apa maksud mu?" Tanya Nepgear memasang wajah bingun sambil mengedipkan matanya 2 kali

Di suatu tempat, di menara tertinggi kota itu masih berdiri, didalamnya merupakan ruangan yang sangat gelap ada seorang wanita berambut biru gelap dan diikat dua duduk dikursinya, ia memperhatikan Takeru dan Nepgear yang asik bicara

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu di dimesni kita…" katanya dengan suaranya yang dingin

"Uwaa! Nepgear, akhirnya ketemu juga! Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin membunuhnya" kata seorang gadis diruangan yang sama dengan nada yang semangat

"Kau senang sekali ya bisa menyiksa adik mu, aku hanya bisa menyiksa para penduduk disini" kata seorang gadis lagi.

Keempat gadis itu saling bertatap wajah lalu menatap gadis yang sedang duduk memperhatikan tamu barunya

"Hey.. apakah kita tidak diberi tugas untuk hal ini?" tanya seorang perempuan

"Hmhm.. mari kita sambut saja tamu kita ini, aku ingin lihat seberapa kuat nya dia" katanya dengan tersenyum jahat.

Kegelapan di ruangan itu pun mulai memudar, keempat gadis tadi ternyata adalah keeempat CPU dari dimensi ini yaitu Neptune, Noire, Blanc, dan Vert. Jika dilihat mungkin penampilan mereka biasa-biasa saja tetapi sebenarnya dalam diri mereka haus akan kehancuran dan kesenangan untuk menindas yang lemah, apalagi ketika berubah ke HDD Form, sisi gelap mereka benar-benar akan muncul. Kini misi mereka adalah memburu adik mereke yang merupakan CPU Candidate lalu melenyapkan mereka. Semua itu sudah merupakan rencana si perempuan tadi.

To Be Continued


End file.
